


Hoary

by kaige68



Series: Word of the Day March 2017 [6]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: “I’m sayin’, a good shave wouldn’t hurt you.”





	

“I’m sayin’, a good shave wouldn’t hurt you.” Faraday grumped as they made their way toward yet another small town with a problem. 

“I do not like someone at my throat with a knife.” Vasquez had used exaclty the same sentence at least four times that morning.

“Look, Vas, I’ll be there with you. Nobody’s gonna cut you with me watching.”

“While you flirt with anything that walks. No, I don’t trust you to notice that much when we’re not expecting a fight.” Vasquez was tired of the discussion.

“Fine! Well… Goody will be there, and if Goody’s there Billy will be there.” Faraday was grasping at straws. “You trust Billy, don’cha?”

Vasquez sighed. “Why do I need to shave? Why does it bother you?”

Sighing, Faraday looked around. The others had sped up slightly to get away from the normal Faraday/Vasquez ever on-going argument. It wasn’t always about facial hair, but it was always something. “I just…” He started, stopped, and started again. “I don’t like the hoary mountain man look on you. Sure it’s fine on Horne, but I ain’t… _intimate_ with him.”

“Ah, I see.” Vasquez chuckled.

Faraday blushed. “Just shut up and get a shave, will ya?”


End file.
